


Let Me Save Yours

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mentions of Death, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You made me remember what it’s like to feel again, Caitlin. But in my time, you’re already dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Save Yours

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful friend Shu (@FrostWells on twitter) helped me make this piece. Go follow her. She's a SAINT.

It hurts. It’s hurts too much.

 _I’m death or at least, Edgar Allen Poe,_ Caitlin bitterly thought as she tried to control her incoherent sobbing. However, it was proven useless as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks when a wave of pain enveloped her. The pain was too much for her to handle. Lately, it seemed like the universe was against her being happy. The moment where she finds a little strand of happiness, it’s yanked away from her.

  
The first was being her fiancé. She thought Ronnie had perished when the Particle Accelerator exploded. Then comes the second joy ripped away from her; her job. She worked so hard to prove to herself and to her peers that she deserved to be working under Harrison Wells. Her dream profession vanished from her eyes when the Particle Accelerator was a failure and S.T.A.R Labs was nothing but an abandoned building. Then, Harrison Wells. The man whom she greatly admired and aspired to be turned out to be nothing but a fake. The man who did the impossible for her and brought back Ronnie only to take his life again. The man whom she fell for.

  
He’s the rotten core at the center of everything.

His betrayal as well as deception emotionally and physically impacted her the most out of Cisco and Barry. He treated her like an equal. Made her feel worth something. She loyally stayed by his side when everyone else thought he was a disappointment and abandoned him. He saved her on many missions. Yet, when the glasses comes off and all is revealed, she was nothing but a chess piece in his elaborate plan. The image she strongly built of Dr.Wells shattered, leaving her vulnerable.

  
_You made me remember what it’s like to feel again, Caitlin. But in my time, you’re already dead._

She swore to herself that she would not grow emotionally attached to anyone else outside of her little family she formed with Barry and Cisco. They need her to be strong just as she needs them to be just that too.

  
Then the Multiverse Theory was proven true when Jay Garrick literally strolled into their lives.

  
The entire team was apprehensive about the Earth-2 Flash. Not because he’s from a parallel universe, but rather his presence and tutelage was eerily similar to the late Harrison Wells – Eobard Thawne – despite physically looking nothing like him. But then maybe that’s why everyone was eventually drawn towards him. Including Caitlin in spite of herself promising not to become emotionally compromised again. Yet, she couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t have her Harrison Wells. Perhaps this is the closest she’ll ever get to being with man she knows she could never have.

  
_Jay reminds you of Wells._

  
Jokes on her, looks like fate doesn’t even want Caitlin to have Jay. She tried to defy fate, trying to keep Jay close to her as possible by finding ways to save his life. With the life she has as the Flash’s closest friends, she needed someone to lean on. Jay, ever so kind, smart and reliable was there for her. Caitlin actually believed that she could potentially find happiness with this man. That was nothing but foolish thinking and she paid the price.

  
A quiet sob tore from her throat, her hands shaking as she continues to wipe away her tears. _I should be crowned the Queen of Tragedy._

  
A faint knock on the wall echoed through the small room, rousing Caitlin from her despair.  
She briefly looks over her shoulder and see’s the owner of the noise was Harrison. She makes a small smile, and quickly swipes at her face, trying to remove the offending tears.

  
"I'm sorry but I’m not... presentable." she says meekly.

  
He ignores her and strolls in the room anyways. "May I sit with you?"

  
She nods, quickly rubbing her eyes before removing her hands from her face.

  
Harrison grabs a chair and places it next to her. "You look fine by the way." He makes a small smile. He watches her fingers fidget around. "Caitlin..." his voice soft, "you're going to fine."

  
Her face crumbles. "But I'm not." The tears in her eyes start welling up again against her will. "I've lost people... people that I cared about and their just gone. How do I even move forward from this I don't..." she pauses, and sobs again.

  
He watches her in silence, listening to her. Seeing her like this brought back memories of when he was in the war in his Earth. Watching everyone that he loved, cared about get killed right in front of him.

  
Feeling helpless.

  
He has lost a lot of people as well, people whom he greatly cared about. _Like Jesse’s mother._ Thus, he pushed people that care about him away. Building a wall. People think he's just being selfish but he doesn't want to feel that pain anymore. He is human, and watching Caitlin dissolve is hurting him.

  
“Caitlin..." he starts, shifting closer to her, “I've lost people too. Too many people to count. So you know what I did after I lost them? I pushed people away. Anyone, everybody. Even my own daughter. But after realizing that I couldn't see Jesse again; hug her, tell her that I love her every day, I realized…that I needed her."

  
He swallows thickly, "Zoom destroyed people. People we both loved," he shakes his head, "And he destroyed my life," he looks up at Caitlin. "But you, Caitlin? You _saved_ mine."

  
Looking straight at her, he entwined their hands.

  
“So let me save yours.”


End file.
